ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
The Mirror
The Mirror has the ability to copy people like a reflection in a mirror and (literally) become that person, essentially becoming that person's doppelganger or twin. It is also capable of becoming a mirror and reflecting projectile attacks. Mirror appears to be troublesome and mischievous, but it really is a frightened and lost spirit. Mirror is the most human of the cards, as its ability to duplicate an identical copy of its (usually human) target also allows it to speak to others and express emotions, and is also been seen to have the ability to eat. Appearance Mirror's visible form is a beautiful, slender young girl with pale green eyes and long flowing sea-green hair; the two strands that frame her face in particular are curled into an elegant set of spirals at the tips. What appear to be a row of glass shards reach from the back of her head and form in to an elaborate set of protrusions. Mirror wears a long billowing white kimono with very long sleeves that go well past her hands - concealing them - and holding a mirror, and a long bright green dress obscuring her feet. In the card image, she has a mirror on her forehead, but when she is summoned, she has three triangles on her forehead. On some occasions, Mirror just appears as the mirror that she carries, useful for reflecting images and deflecting magical attacks. After Episode 61, Mirror wears a pair of green ribbons in her hair. It is both an early Christmas gift from Toya Kinomoto and a gift of thanks for protecting Sakura during times when he cannot (Toya knew she had long hair in her true form, implying that he either could see its true form or that after its capture Mirror's magic is no longer effective on him). File:Themirror_released.png‎|The Mirror's true form. File:Themirror_sakuracard.png‎|After becoming a Sakura Card, Mirror wears the ribbons Toya gave to her as a present. Personality Mirror appears to be the most human like of the cards. Initially when she first appeared, Mirror was a very mischievous and troublesome – even cruel – Clow Card. Assuming Sakura’s form, the Mirror engages in petty vandalism and goes on a trouble spree: all too deliberately put the blame on the series protagonist Sakura Kinomoto. She purposefully misled Sakura's older brother Toya and put him in life threatening danger. Even when he was hanging over a cliff edge and struggling to hold on she did nothing but watch passively as he struggled and deliberately waited until he lost his grip and fell. A different side is shown when Toya shows her kindness and compassion, despite her earlier behaviour toward him. Her interactions with Toya stir something within the card and she initially appears confused then guilty and sorrowful about harming him. Her guilt pushes her to help Sakura successfully guess her true identity (the only way to seal her) – and by extension lead to her subsequent capture. Before she is sealed away, she kisses an unconscious Toya on the forehead and apologises to him, and she is seen shedding tears of remorse. Relationships Toya She appears to have a bond with Toya Kinomoto, who can see through her guises. However Toya keeps this a secret, instead interacting with Mirror as if it were an individual person. Through these interactions, Mirror develops a fondness for Toya, though never reaching a point of confessing her feelings (if they are that deep). Sakura After her capture, Mirror becomes very loyal to Sakura. One time when Sakura returned home after a recent capture terribly ill, Mirror rushes to her side, helping her from falling over and takes the time to tuck her into bed. In particular, Sakura address’ her with the suffix "-san"CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 61 (ie. "Mirror-San"; a Japanese title used as a form of respect added at the end of someone’s name), something Sakura doesn't use with any of the other cards. Synopsis Capture How The Mirror Card Was Found One fall day an exact copy of Sakura suddenly appears out of the blue in Tomoeda and proceeds to cause all kinds mischief and mayhem. This corresponds to volume 3 of the manga and Episode 25 of the anime. The erratic trouble is inevitably shifted onto the real Sakura despite protesting her not knowing of any of this happening. Later, it is revealed that a card is impersonating Sakura. After seeing the trouble-making replica of herself, Sakura consults the Clow Cards using them for fortune telling. At this point (in the manga) she has ten cards: Wood, Windy, Watery, Shadow, Jump, Fly, Illusion, Sword, Thunder and Flower, and twenty-four in the anime. Under Kero's instructions on how to cut the cards and place them, Sakura asks them who opposes her. Cards Sakura flipped The first card Windy which represents news or transmission means that the cards are now aware that Sakura is collecting them and when talking about Shadow (who in the manga attacked Toya at work) also know she has a brother. Realizing the girl has to be a Clow Card: three more cards that link to the card are turned over these being: Watery, Illusion and Shadow. The last card to tell of approaching danger is Flower, Toya's name is made up from the kanji for peach blossom and so he is the one in danger. When Mirror was found Around the same time, Toya stumbles upon the card masquerading as Sakura down town. It lures him out in to the woods under the false pretence that it has lost something. The card tricks Toya to search in a precarious area of woodland and he unwittingly stumbles over a steep cliff edge. The card watches passively as Toya struggles to cling on to the edge of the cliff until, finally unable to hold on any longer, he plummets down below. The card ventures down and is surprised to find Toya at the bottom still conscious, albeit barely and in a great deal of pain. Kneeling down beside him, it is further surprised when he insists on continuing the search despite his injuries and her previous deception. He talks to the card, believing it to be some kind of lost sprit. His sincerity and unexpected kindness affect her and this seems to stir something deep inside the card. : File:Touya-and-mirror-cardcaptor-sakura-4416163-640-480.jpg|''“I’m sorry.”'' Mirror apologises to Toya. File:Cardcaptorsakurascreen.jpg|Sakura seals the Mirror after successfully figuring out its true identity. His strength rapidly departing him, Toya gives it one final smile before being overtaken by a spasm of pain and slumps back unconscious against the cliff wall. An angry Sakura appears accompanied by Kero and Syaoran Li and furiously confronts the card. She tries using the Windy and Watery cards consecutively in an attempt to subdue and attack it, but both spirits simply pass through the card. Kero and Syaoran quickly realize that it's a special card: one that would lose its powers and return to its true form – but only if its true identity is correctly deduced. The passive card meanwhile glances silently at Toya's battered form. Sakura begins piecing together the three clues given by the cards: Shadow, Watery and Illusion. She clenches her eyes shut briefly, concentrating. When she opens them again she's startled to discover the card mimicking her exact movements: even taking a step back when she does and holding up an imaginary sealing wand. Sakura realises the card is deliberately copying her and fits the three clue together. ::"Like a shadow that mimics your moves. Like water that reflects your image. Not real, but an illusion." Sakura successfully deduces the card’s true identity and calls out its name: "Mirror!" At her declaration, the copy Sakura’s form is enveloped in a bright shimmering light and peels away in a flash of blinding white brilliance. Right before she is sealed away, Mirror (now in her normal visible form and crying) floats over to a bruised and unconcious Toya and tearfully apologies to him, kissing him on the forehead and saying: "I'm sorry". Mirror is then sealed away and Sakura rushes to embrace her injured brother. Sakura's Dizzy Fever Day When the Cloud card appears above the town one day creating storm clouds causing it to rain heavily, a sickly Sakura, knowing Toya won’t let her go, uses Mirror to create a duplicate of herself and take her place. The Mirror Card acts like her while she heads out to seal the Cloud Card. Toya immediately knows that she left and confesses to the Mirror Card that he knows about Sakura’s magical activities. Mirror initially appears worried about this. Toya however keeps this a secret and instead interacts with Mirror as if it were an individual person and ask she doesn't let Sakura know. Mirror seems to have a special affection for him and is very shy towards Toya. When Sakura returns after capturing the Cloud, her condition is noticeably worse. Mirror first steadies Sakura from falling over and then tucks her into bed, happily stating that she'd had "fun" and returns to card form.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 39 Transformation Mirror is transformed into a Sakura card sometime before Episode 61. At the beginning of the episode, Mirror is seen to be talking to cards and after a while, Sakura returns to her bedroom, after conquering another one of Eriol's trials in which she transformed 4 unnamed cards, and thanks Mirror for covering for her. Helpful Abilities Mirror is one of Sakura Kinomoto's most helpful cards, as Sakura can essentially clone herself in order to be in two places at once. When summoned she appears behind the surface of her mirror before stepping out through the glass as the desired person. Usually this is done in situations where Sakura must distract Toya in order to capture or transform cards; unfortunately, Toya sees through the magic right away, such as the time in the manga when Sakura is sick but still goes out to deal with a mysterious fog and ends up transforming the Windy card. Mirror can also be used to deflect attacks and reflect images. Mirror is used in such a way to defeat the Shot card: reflecting one of the cards laser projectiles back on itself.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 28 In addition, all Clow Cards have the ability to help their user predict the future. Their method of fortune-telling is similar to that of tarot cards. The interpretation of the message the Clow Cards relay depends on the magical power of the user. Gallery Mirror1ep39.png Mirror3ep39.png MirrorEp61.png MirrorCrying.jpg 1Mirror.jpg Im59age.jpg|As a Clow Card The Mirror Cards Mirror.jpg|The Mirror Cards Mirror Trivia *She is under the Earthy card despite having a connection with Watery from Sakura's fortune telling. This is because a mirror is made from glass and metal which are found underground. *The Mirror may act as an "ambassador" of sorts for the Clow cards, as she is able to interact with them and gave information to Sakura for the card, as she states that not all of them have the ability to "speak". References Navigation Category:Clow Cards